Turbine blades and turbine casings may expand or contract during startup and operation of a turbine due to the thermal state of the turbine. Accordingly, a clearance between the turbine blades and the turbine casing may vary due to the expansion and contraction of the turbine blades and turbine casing. Generally, the smaller the clearance between the turbine blades and the turbine casing, the greater the efficiency of the turbine during operation. Moreover, the larger the clearance between the turbine blades and the turbine casing, the faster the startup of the turbine.